


Early Meetings

by Rogercat



Series: Genderbent Hades and Persephone stories [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ancient Greece, F/M, Female Hades - Freeform, Genderswap, Male Persephone - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unexpected Visitors, Visiting Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Hades have already been searching for a consort before Persephone





	Early Meetings

It was not often Hades allowed still living visitors in the Underworld, or even that she welcomed guests in the first place. 

“My lady, your sister Demeter and her son Persephone wishes to be allowed a few hours of your attention,” Thanatos spoke up, making her stop in what she was writing. 

“My sister and nephew?”

That was unusual indeed. Last time she had been to the living world for a short visit to her siblings was several years ago, and back then Persephone had still been a young boy. It had to be something serious for Demeter to enter the Underworld by her own free will. 

“Tell Charon to bring them over here. I hope that they are bringing some of their own food along, for I would rather not bind them to my realm by mistake just because they have not gotten anything to eat.” 

That was one of her worst fears, that a innocent person would eat one of the foods here in the Underworld and not be able to leave again. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Soon enough, Charon arrived with the two unexpected guests, carefully rowing his boat because he knew that his Queen would be most displeased if something happened to them. 

“Sister, it have been a while!” Demeter greeted, putting down her basket filled with fresh fruits and bread on the ground so they could hug each other.

“Yes...and you have grown as well, Persephone. You are almost a adult now, right?” Hades asked over the shoulder of her younger sister, taking in the full look of her nephew. The young God of Spring had to be near adulthood, given that he seemed to be in late adolescence, or at least that's what Hades believed.

“Indeed, I am the equivalent to a mortal seventeen-year-old now, so I will soon reach adulthood, yes.”

He was secretly pleased that his rarely-seen aunt, the Queen of the Underworld, treated him as a adult and not as a child. Too often his half-siblings, many of them far older, failed to realize that he was growing up, especially several of his half-brothers. His sisters was fine, but he had noticed that some of them had started to treat him a little different than before. It was hard to view Persephone as a harmless boy anymore, when he was in adolescence. 

  
  


The servants had made things ready in the palace garden, so the three Gods sat down there. 

“So...what is the reason you arrived here? It is not like you really likes being here normally, Demeter.”

The Goddess of Harvest signed. 

“It was for Persephone's sake. Zeus have realized that he is old enough to start...looking at girls and women in a different manner than before. He arranged a date with a nymph…” 

Hades facepalmed, already guessing how that might have gone. 

“It did not go all well, right?”

Her nephew looked away, his cheeks red from both embarrassment and a little anger as well. 

“I would rather not have to remember that event, please. It was more like she was waiting for me to _ jump on her _ !” 

That alone told Hades enough of how her nephew would rather not want anything like that again. 

“Elysium would need some new variants of flowers, but neither myself or the staff here can do anything without the flowers looking twisted and not like a real plant at all. Do you think that you could help out with that while your mother and I talks about different things?” 

That was something Persephone was happy to help out with, and Rhadamanthys offered to show the way. 

  
  


Once Persephone had left, the mood between the sister changed slightly.

“Last time I checked, a such attempt to matchmaking from his side ended with the whole love story falling apart...ugh, I am so tired of having his former lovers enter my realm and moan about how he ruined their lives!”

That was one of the things she hated the most about Zeus being a womanizer, all the mortal women of his acting as if it was a great honor to catch his attention and all that nonsense. Thankfully most of them changed their minds when Hera revealed her displeasure over that Zeus had cheated on her again. 

Demeter gave Hades a long look, before saying: 

“You are still angry over Zeus' blocking of your attempt to find a husband, I see.”

Hades did not react at first, but there was fury building up in her black eyes at the memory in question. 

“There was nothing wrong with Anubis' offer of marriage as a extra wife to him, it is not unheard of having several wives in Egypt. But no, Zeus would prefer that I remains an unwed woman who no one will marry because of my job as Queen of the Greek Underworld!”

It was rare for Hades to show off her motions like this, the Underworld starting to turn into a thunderstorm in the distance, but that humiliation and Zeus acting as if she could not marry without his consent, was only one of many reasons to why the Queen of the Underworld rarely showed herself in the living world where her siblings lived. 

Apparently Persephone had not needed to do much in Elysium because it was not really linked to his own powers, for he had already returned and happened to overhear what his mother and aunt spoke of. 

“Pardon if I steps over a thin line, aunt Hades, but...did he try something stupid to you as well?” 

Demeter looked like she dreaded how her sister might react to the question, yet Hades merely responded in a blunt voice: 

“Not after warning him that any God who will deflower me as his bride and eats of the pomegranates that grows here, would  _ be bound to the Underworld _ as my husband forever...I only meant it as a joke to keep him off my body, Demeter! In fact, I don't even know if my eventual husband will really be bound to the Underworld unless he would be a God of the Death like myself!” 

Persephone seemed actually interested as he listened about what his aunt said, but Demeter was not really convinced about that Hades had joked about it. Her sister would never make a joke of something that could be real. 

“And yet the mortals pray for that you remains unwed, since many of them can not imagine a man in the so called passive role of a consort.” 

Hades snorted, accepting a pear from her nephew when he offered one. 

“Oh, I tend to surprise them at their arrival to my palace for judgment and see how I really looks like, as I normally is described  ** _as a man_ ** in the myths and arts. For mortals, the very idea of a woman in power is a nightmare.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Demeter and Persephone could not stay for long since Demeter had her duties as the goddess of the harvest and agriculture, but they promised to visit again some day and Persephone even invited Hades to come at a visit to their house if she wanted to leave the Underworld at some point. 

“If you visits at night, the sun should not burn your skin in the manner I have seen on mortals.”

Hades thanked for his invitation, then watched her sister and nephew leave again from her palace. 

“Well, time to try and finish my work for today…” 

She may be something of a workaholic since she did not yet have a consort to distract her in other manners, but Hades had still not given up hope about marriage. One day she would find her husband, for sure. 


End file.
